


The Eleventh Type of Roommate

by KstandsForPottassium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically, Dorms, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Iwaizumi helps him recover from said toxic friendship, M/M, Oikawa's in a toxic friendship, Roommates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstandsForPottassium/pseuds/KstandsForPottassium
Summary: They were ten types of roommates, Iwaizumi is mindblown how his new roommate manages to be every single kind
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	The Eleventh Type of Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> yep this was supposed to be for day 6:Enemies to lovers & Roommates but who cares amirite
> 
> in case you think this went a bit too fast I'm using the timeline of my school year, so this took place for a year and a half

They were ten types of roommates, Iwaizumi knows that, or at least, a random webpage he clicked on told him there was, point was, Iwaizumi is using this information to help maneuver himself through the phenomenon called college dorms. He considered himself a very patient and adaptable person, long as he expected something to happen

Thing was, he was not expecting _this._

There are ten types of roommates, and Iwaizumi is mind blown by how his new roommate manages to be every single kind.

**1.)The Neat Freak**

Iwaizumi stuffed a pillow above his head as he heard the unmistakable noise of his roommate vacuuming the bread crumbs he forgot to sweep yesterday at 6 in the morning-on a Sunday-he now considered buying those ridiculously expensive secondhand sound-blocking headphones his cousin was offering him

" _What the hell?!_ "Iwaizumi screamed, having enough of waking up in the early morning to the sounds of a vacuum instead of the birds chirping. This was probably not how the webpage told you to handle neat freak roommates, it was more something between the lines of _'talk and set a schedule'_ but Iwaizumi's too tired, sleepy, and grumpy to care

"Wait, what, why?" his roommate, Oikawa, said, not even bothering to shut the vacuum. Iwaizumi sat up, reaching over and shutting off the vacuum himself, plucking it from the other man's hands and stuffing it into the corner" I've had enough of your OCD-ridden, perfectionist, and neat freak ass waking me up at 6 in the morning with your obnoxious cleaning"Iwaizumi growled, glaring at Oikawa"You are gonna stop that, or I'm vacuuming you"

Oikawa just stood there confused and frozen in place as Iwaizumi trudged back to his bed, throwing himself on it and wrapping the blankets around him. It wasn't how the webpage told him to, but he took care of it in the end

**2.)The slob**

Iwaizumi takes it back, he did not take care of it _at all_

The now-familiar sound of crunching was heard throughout the dorm. Iwaizumi screwed his eyes shut, trying to stop his rising irritation. He snapped, partially, walking over to his roommate who was lying on the couch with his leg slung over the armrest, clutching a pack of chips in hand and crumbs scattered anywhere within a one-foot radius

_'Start with conservation. Tell the roommate your struggles nicely'_

Iwaizumi recalled the advice the webpage gave him, deciding that maybe he should follow it this time. He stood up, the screech of the chair as it dragged on the floor catching Oikawa's attention. He walked over to the said man, footsteps teetering the line of _'gentle'_ and _'heavy'_."Hey Oikawa" he said gruffly, not the nicest tone but good enough"We need to talk"

Oikawa turned to him, eyes fluttering and flashing what would look like an innocent smile if Iwaizumi didn't know better."What do we need to talk about Iwa-chan?" the brunette said and Iwaizumi swore you could hear the sparkles in his tone." About... _this._ " the raven-haired man gestured at the scenery before him and curse at the fact even when he was in the most inconvenient looking position possible and had crumbs all over him, Oikawa somehow still managed to look good

The other man stood up from his previous lying position, brushing off some of the crumbs and purposely making them land on Iwaizumi. He looked down to meet Iwaizumi's eyes, he didn't need to, the height difference wasn't that big and was 5 centimeters at the least, but of course, he would to further accentuate the gap."But Iwa-chan, you're the one who said you don't like me being all clean, I'm just doing what you said you know"Oikawa said while pouting, probably in an attempt to look cute, and he did which made Iwaizumi want to punch him all the more

" _I said_ , I don't want you waking me up at 6 am with a vacuum, "the shorter man said, seething"I didn't say to trash the place".Oikawa's smile widened, borderlining to a grin, and Iwaizumi wondered if this dude got off to pissing people off, he seemed to be like that type. A giggle left Oikawa's stupidly pretty lips- _which Iwaizumi wanted to punch_ -he threw himself back onto the couch, resuming the same previous position he had"Well Iwa-chan, it's my place too! I have a choice to trash it or not!"

Iwaizumi gave back a tight smile,fist-shaking impossibly hard

_'I'm gonna kill him, I **'** m so gonna kill him' _

**4.)The party animal**

Turns out, Iwaizumi is probably going to kill himself much more earlier

Iwaizumi would like to mention his given dorm was bigger than usual(they attended one of those top colleges suck on that)so to say his life during Oikawa's slob phase was outright horrible could be a bit of an exaggeration. Plus, he wasn't lying when he said he was(with other people)patient and adaptable. After a while he realized Oikawa was just doing that to get under his skin, so after he cleaned up after Oikawa and stopped screaming at him for being messy the brunette soon stopped. He also didn't return to his vacuum habit(damn this guy has a lot of phases)

Now Iwaizumi wishes the room weren't so big, then maybe Oikawa wouldn't think it was a good idea to host a party in their shared room

He breathed through his teeth as the loud music blared, he gathered his things, getting prepared to study in that cafe-library down the street he recently found instead. While it wasn't a bad thing that they agreed upon prior, it was quite dismaying not being able to use his room. Though he wouldn't complain, it was probably another one of Oikawa's stunts to get under his skin, if he keeps quiet and complies, Oikawa will stop

A few hours passed, the cafe-library was closing, and the mini party Oikawa hosted in their dorm probably already ended. He gathered his things and traveled back to their dorm, the first sight greeting him was Oikawa crumpled on the floor, losing all his prior charm

Iwaizumi walked over and kneeled down beside Oikawa, he didn't hate the guy _that much_ to just let him pass out on the cold floor. He laid a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, catching Oikawa's attention who slowly turned to him. Oikawa let out a small laugh, signaling that he was indeed drunk"Heh Iwa-chan, you don't look angry, that's something new".Iwaizumi grumbled back, pulling the man up and supporting most of his weight"C'mon, I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep on the floor"

Oikawa, surprisingly, followed obligingly, Iwaizumi expected him to be even louder when he was drunk, guess not. He put Oikawa on the bed, about to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed his sleeve."Hey"Oikawa slurred, the two words mixing with each other"Sorry for the party, that was pretty _asshole-y_ , even for me". Iwaizumi laughed, surprised at the sudden apology" No problem, why did you host it in the first place?".Oikawa let go of his sleeve and looked away, suddenly getting grim"My friend, Akane, got mad I wasn't spending as much time with him as before, I wanted to make it up to him". Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, having witnessed and gone through enough toxic friendships to know where this was going"Well if that ain't a red flag."

Oikawa suddenly looked back at him, eyes burning with anger and, fear? Denial?." _It's not a red flag_ "the brunette retorted, voice dripping with venom"Stop-you-everyone says he's a bad friend, he's not."His roommate turned his back on him, thus ending the conversation

Iwaizumi took a step back, spending more time than normal just staring at his roommate's back

He'd have more to take care of when it came to this guy, beyond just the roommates’ problem

**4.)The ghost**

Iwaizumi didn't have the chance to pry or take care of anything in the end. After two days of a tense atmosphere, Oikawa stopped going home. He didn't take any of his things, so he couldn't have moved out. Iwaizumi remembers having an inner battle with his morals before searching Oikawa's stuff in hope of any sort of friend's number, to no avail

He didn't see him at university too. They didn't have any classes together, which prior to this incident Iwaizumi would have considered a blessing, but now he wished they had

So after another long inner battle, this time with his pride, he had gathered up the courage to ask that one kid in his class who he _swore_ he saw in Oikawa's laptop wallpaper, alongside another guy with black hair and thick eyebrows

"Hey..."Iwaizumi whispered to the guy he thinks is named _'Hanamakki'_ , "Do you by any chance know Oikawa?".Makki turned to him, thin eyebrows rising a bit before resuming the calm previous state"Yeah, I do, why?"

Iwaizumi gave an awkward smile, taking the spot next to Hanamakki. The professor for this lecture was usually late so they had time to talk"I'm his roommate, Iwaizumi".Makki nodded, not seeming surprised, Oikawa must have told them about him"Heard about you, what do you need with Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi swallowed, realizing how weird this whole thing was, he wasn't close with Oikawa, he had no reason to care or worry"He hasn't been in the dorm for a while now, but I don't think he moved out, I'm worried".Makki hummed, scratching his nape due to the awkwardness" About that, he...hasn't contacted me too, long before actually".Makki let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his face with his hands"We-we got in a fight about, uh, his other friends".Makki sighed, a tired one this time"I, don't really know how to handle him, Issei does, a bit, but cutting me off means also cutting Issei off"

"I...don't really have a right to ask you this, but, when he comes back, can you maybe... _help him?_ "

Iwaizumi blinked due to surprise, not realizing that he had been stopping himself from doing so the last moments

"I'll try"

**5.)The hermit**

And Oikawa did come back, unexpectedly? Yes, especially in the state he came back in

"Oikawa...?" Iwaizumi mumbled, just waking up, he couldn't see anyone, but the screen of the TV was brightly lit, showing some kind of game with it

The game paused, and Iwaizumi stood up, slowly walking over to the couch. Indeed there was Oikawa Tooru, with his knees curled up to his chest." Why were you gone for so long" he said in a hushed tone. Oikawa’s seemingly tired eyes flickered up to him, before revealing a wide, obviously fake smile."Hehe, Iwa-chan!Just stayed over at some friend's house! Aaaww, is Iwa-chan jealous I didn't tell him?"Oikawa tilted his head and showed a fake concerned expression, voice too high and pitchy, as if he was going to break down if he didn't keep it like that. Iwaizumi, too tired and worried to get angry, cast his eyes to the small part of Oikawa's neck that was exposed, seeing a small red-almost-turning-purple spot

He grabbed ahold of Oikawa's arms, setting them aside to get a better look making the brunette squeak. There he found even more as the other man's face started turning as red as the marks."What happened?"Iwaizumi whispered, to be sounding more concerned and soft than he intended. Oikawa gulped, gaze shifting to the controller abandoned on his lap"Akane, he...he kinda forced himself on me..."

Silence washed over them, and slowly, Iwaizumi took the spot next to Oikawa on the couch."...do you want to talk about it?"

Oikawa smiled before shaking his head"Nah... it's kinda my fault anyway, I...I had a feeling"

Iwaizumi's face then morphed into one of confusion"Why did you stay?"

"I...it's better to have fake friends than...no friends at all"

Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa's side after he said those words, making the brunette squeak and look at him offendedly." That's not how it works!" the shorter of the two scolded, while Oikawa seemed to still not be able to process the sudden mood change"Being friendless is miserable, but fake friends will make you even more miserable!"

Oikawa blinked owlishly, before laughing. Iwaizumi would have been worried, if the laugh didn't sound so raw and real." Haha...I guess..." the taller man said as he calmed down, picking up the abandoned controller and stopping when he saw Iwaizumi get the other one on the table."Say Oikawa..."Iwaizumi started, caressing the second controller in his hands" I heard this game's better in multiplayer"

Oikawa looked shocked for a moment before a genuine smile took form, but it was gone in a flash and replaced with a smirk"Ok, but I won't go easy on you Iwa-chan". Iwaizumi barked out a laugh, skimming through the different available avatars. He looked at Oikawa's part of the screen, snorting as the other man picked an alien skin." _Aliens?_ " Iwaizumi said through wheezes and Oikawa flushed"I-it's weird I know-"

"Wait no I didn't mean like that"

"So it's not weird?"

"I mean it is...bUT-"

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek as Oikawa's face blanked"being weird...isn't bad?".The blank look on Oikawa's face turned to one of confusion." I mean...look at me!" Iwaizumi said as he gestured to himself"I have, this strange obsession with Godzilla-"

It was Oikawa's turn to snort, then he chuckled and started full-on laughing"Alright then Iwaizilla"

"How many nicknames can you come up with?"

"I'm very creative you see, Iwaizilla-chan"

“Whatever are we playing the game or what?"Iwaizumi replied, turning back to the game and so did Oikawa. The next hour was spent with cackles and cursing as either of them lost until their eyelids started drooping and they decided to go to bed

"Iwa-chan, does this mean...we're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah we are”

**6.)The overly-attached friend**

Okay, Iwaizumi felt guilty for calling Oikawa that

He wasn't really overly-attached, clingy was just really embedded in Oikawa's personality

Iwaizumi sighed deeply as he felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders, the hot breath on his nape sending shocks throughout his body"Iwa-chan~". Iwaizumi calmly hummed to show acknowledgment, the reaction early not satisfying Oikawa. You see, when Oikawa first pulled this stunt, Iwaizumi let out a very manly screech and nearly sent Oikawa to the hospital and instead of being angry, the fucker laughed his ass off as Iwaizumi tried to regain his senses. Oikawa pouted, distributing even more of his weight to Iwaizumi"Iwa-chan _you like this don't you?_ Tormenting innocent little me, I pity whoever has to put up with you in the future for you will most likely torment them the way you did to me. Tsk, Iwa-chan never took you for the type-"

Iwaizumi sucked in a large breath, flipping the pancake he was cooking"If I give you pancakes will you shut up?”. Oikawa grinned, slowly detaching himself from Iwaizumi and skipping towards the table, grin growing even wider as Iwaizumi set the food

They ate their breakfast in silence, the clinking of utensils was all that was heard, until Oikawa cleared his throat, catching Iwaizumi’s attention”Uh so, I have these friends from high school...they’re called Matsukawa and Hanamakki-”  
  
“Oh, Hanamakki? Yeah, I talked to him before” Iwaizumi blurted out before he could realize what he was saying. Oikawa’s mouth opened slightly before wearing a confused expression” Wait how?”

“I-uh-we-we’re in the same class…”Iwaizumi said as he failed to rack for a better excuse”Why’d ya tell me anyway?”.Oikawa gulped, fishing out his phone, showing the screen”They...want to meet you..”

“Sure”

“Wait, really?”

“I mean, why not?”Iwaizumi said whilst shrugging”Summer break is near, we can meet up during then”  
  


Oikawa’s friends from high school were... _something_

Iwaizumi shrank down from the unwavering gazes of what’s their name again? Mattsun and Makki? He thought he would be given some slack by Makki for their last meeting, guess not, seeing as the man was giving him a gaze with the same level of intensity

The current conversation was mostly filled with Makki and Oikawa chatting their life away and the occasional input from Mattsun, meanwhile, Iwaizumi kept shoving food harder down his throat than necessary.”I’m going to the bathroom!”Oikawa suddenly declared, and Iwaizumi stared at his fading figure in despair, said despair was chased out of him because Mattsun and Makki were on him a second later

“So you’re Oikawa’s roommate?Friend?More than that”Mattsun interrogated as Iwaizumi wedged himself to the corner.”I-uh-friend?”Iwaizumi replied, thankfully, Mattsun seemed to be satisfied, kinda.”But he used to complain about you what happened?”

“Um, well, the dude called Akane happened?”

Mattsun raised an eyebrow, before sighing deeply and settling back into his seat.”I hope you don’t get offended that I’m watching you, cause well, Oikawa doesn’t make the best friendship choices. But the fact you agreed to meet us is something”Mattsun said, to some extent, Iwaizumi understood

Unexpectedly, the atmosphere became less tense after the confrontation

**7.)The kleptomaniac**

Iwaizumi creased his eyebrows as he failed to find his favorite shirt, it was this black shirt with dark neon blue stripes. He just stood there frozen and contemplating life decisions before remembering he and Oikawa had done laundry last Saturday, the other man probably accidentally took some of his clothes like before

Iwaizumi waked Oikawa up from his nap, the said man whined from the disturbance”Eeeh, what?”.Iwaizumi let the brunette gain his senses before questioning”I think you got my and your clothes mixed up after laundry day, mind if I look?”. Oikawa flushed, probably embarrassed of making the same mistake again.”hmmm sure…the drawer’s over there”Oikawa mumbled, pulling the covers over him again before Iwaizumi grabbed it. Oikawa was wearing a black shirt with dark...blue...neon...stripes…

“I- _you’re_ _wearing my shirt_ …”

Oikawa widened his eyes, sitting up and bowing as some sort of apology.”I-sorry-I didn’t” Oikawa frantically apologized, moving to take off the top. Iwaizumi, he’d probably end up even more red if he ended up taking off the shirt, he did not need both of them shirtless. ”uh,I don’t need it right now so you can uh, you can keep it for now”He turned his back on Oikawa too fast to register what kind of reaction the other man, going off to find another shirt

Iwaizumi was quite unsure about grouping Oikawa in this type, after all, he wasn’t sure if that was on purpose, though part of him wished it was

**8.)The passive-aggressive roommate**

Iwaizumi didn’t know why, but lately, Oikawa was being such a dick

Excuses on why he couldn’t hang out, backhanded compliments, whenever Iwaizumi asked him what’s wrong he would reply _‘nothing is wrong’_ in the most passive-aggressive tone imaginable.It wasn’t the usual overt brattiness manner he used to purposely get under Iwaizumi’s skin, so the said man was just left frustrated and confused

He took his spot next to Makki with much more force than usual, startling the other man.”Wow, you mad or something?”Makki said, tone having a hint of amusement, he, Mattsun, and Iwa have gotten closer the past weeks.Iwaizumi huffed, nearly breaking the ballpen he was gripping too hard”No, but I think Oikawa is”

Makki turned to him looking surprised, evident with the slightly wider eyes”Woah why?”

“He’s just been so...weird lately”

“How do you say?”

“Well, he’s been avoiding me, and he keeps insulting me with this passive-aggressive way... _do you think he hates me?_ ”

Much unexpected, Makki started laughing, loud and boisterous, leaving Iwaizumi stunned for a while.”Hey! Why the heck are you laughing?!”Iwaizumi screeched, garnering the attention of his classmates, he thanked the gods the professor was always late

Makki laughs died down as time passed by, grinning at Iwaizumi”Bro, Oikawa does not hate you, far from that actually”.Iwaizumi looked at him doubtfully, making Makki flash him a genuine smile”Calm down, Oikawa just sucks at handling his feelings, I’ll talk to him”

_‘Oikawa sucks at handling his f eelings’_

What feelings exactly?

**9.)The King of the Castle**

Current good thing in Hajime’s life:Oikawa’s started talking to him again  
Current bad things in Hajime’s life:Oikawa’s suddenly become even more bratty

Okay, maybe not _super_ bratty, but Iwaizumi has recently found that saying no to Oikawa Tooru much more harder than it used to be

He sighed as he felt a tug on his sleeve.He didn’t know why, but he had agreed to let Oikawa reassort his wardrobe.He turned to the other man who had a huge grin plastered on his face, contemplating his life choices.”Iwa-chan c’mon!The shop’s going to open soon!”Oikawa chirped while bouncing on the balls of his feet.Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and scoffed”Why do we need to be there just as it’s opened?”.Oikawa raised his eyebrow then smirking at him, making Iwaizumi’s heart wanting to do backflips.“Less competition Iwa-chan!”Oikawa said, tugging at his sleeve once again”So quick!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming”Iwaizumi huffed, failing to stop his growing smile

Iwaizumi now suspects that Oikawa’s reason was fake and he really just wants to take up most of Iwaizumi’s time.Even when it just opened, the store was busy.HE didn’t have the heart to ask Oikawa, opting to watch the way the other man’s eyes sparkled as he eyed the rows and rows of clothes

“Iwa-chan try this one!”Oikawa said, holding some sort of probably very pricy pair of clothes.Before he could get an opinion on the matter, he was ushered to a dressing room to change.It mostly went on like that, Oikawa picking a random outfit and Iwaizumi getting caught up in his flow of excitement, though he wouldn’t really complain

As noon approached, Oikawa seemed near finishing.”Wait, you’re paying for all of this?”Iwaizumi asked incredulously while Oikawa winked at him whilst flashing a peace sign”Yep!”.Iwaizumi rolled his eyes”You don’t need to”

“Still going to”

Iwaizumi felt quite guilty, yeah he knew Oikawa was _rich-rich_ but still.After Oikwawa finished paying he dragged him by the arm making the other man yelp”Wait where are we going?”

“I’m treating you to lunch”

“Aaaaw Iwa-chan~”

They had a squabble where to eat, which ended with Iwaizumi agreeing with Oikawa, as always

They entered the restaurant-some French-themed restaurant or whatever-and Oikawa insisted on sitting beside him and leaning on his shoulder, not that he minded.”Waaaah, So Iwa-chan really treated me to lunch~”.Oikawa turned to him, flashing a lop-sided grin”Did me buying you clothes harm your pride that much?”.Iwaizumi scoffed, jabbing his friend on the side and searching the crowd for someone to take their order”Well, partially, but I just really wanna eat with you”.Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi thinks he saw Oikawa swallow before a smirk appeared on his lips”Iwa-chan if you weren’t such a heartless brute I’d think you wanted to go on a date with me!”

Iwaizumi turned his head to meet Oikawa’s eyes, close enough to feel the brunette’s breath stop, yet still leaning closer anyways _”And if I do?”_

He was answered with lips meeting his, with the few senses he had left, he felt a hand on his nape pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, he didn’t think he’d be able to see anything even if he opened them anyway

The waitress cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of the two kissing males”Uh, sirs, your menu…”she called out when she failed to capture their attention

She watched silently but amusedly as the tanner man pulled away like he was electrocuted, maybe he was, judging by the redness of his face.”I-sorry, it’s just that-”the man said, scrambling to get the menu she was handing out while the one with brown hair seemed to be frowning at her for interrupting

Iwaizumi continued blubbering apologies and excuses, only stopping when the waitress started walking away.”Jesus christ that was _embarrassing_ ”Iwaizumi said whilst covering his face with the now opened menu, panicking even more when he felt someone lift it. He looked to his side to see Oikawa smirking at him, the menu that was covering them from public view only let a few light in, making Oikawa look all the more magical”But you liked it, _didn’t you Iwa-chan?_ ”

The waitress sighed as she watched the two men that were probably making out again be obscured from view by the menu she gave. It wasn’t new, a lot of dates happened in this restaurant, after all, she didn’t want to destroy theirs.”We’ll have to wait a while before we take the others of those two”

**10.)The perfect match**

Iwaizumi woke up to the sun blinding his eyes, wincing as he used one arm to shield his eyes, unable to use the other one as Oikawa was laying on it.He turned to the said man, he always told him looked ugly in the morning, but he looked magnificent.The sunlight made his hair appear different shades of brown and maroon, a soft yellow glow shone on his skin, making him seem mystical

Screw it, anything made Oikawa Tooru look good

The brunette fluttered his eyes open, lips breaking into a smile.”Good morning…”Iwaizumi whispered, burying his nose into Oikawa’s locks, inhaling his scent.Oikawa giggled, burying his face into Iwaizumi’s chest in return”Morning~”

The bed creaked under their weight as Oikawa shifted, and Iwaizumi noted that they were gonna have to buy a new one if they keep sleeping this way(the other bed that was originally Oikawa’s lay at the other side forgotten

“We should probably get up”Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes when Oikawa whined, getting up and dragging Oikawa with him”C’mon”.Oikawa mumbled something, leaning on Iwa’s back as he went on with the morning routine.Iwaizumi shook him off, laying him down on the couch and Oikawa laughed.”Aye, remember when you got mad on me in this couch?”Iwaizumi sat down beside him, laughing lightly”Yeah, you were such a dick back then”.Oikawa whined, pinching Iwaizumi’s arm”But...it was also where we played our first game”

Oikawa face scrunched into something indescribable”Iwa-chan are you getting all sentimental on me?”

“Then you kicked me out when you had that party-”

“I said sorry!-”

“-which lead me to find that cafe-librabry, where we had our second date”

Oikawa’s face then was washed with red, pulling his knees up”Oh my god, you’re being all sentimental-”.Iwaizumi laughed, standing up to evade Oikawa’s jabs”I’m cooking pancakes, and no, you don’t need to annoy me endlessly to get some”

Oikawa huffed, pulling at some of his hair strands”But...if it was someone else...you wouldn’t have to put up ruth my brattiness at the start”.Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, confused on where he was getting”do you think you would have replaced it with someone more...nice?”

Iwaizumi walked over to the brunette, leaning towards him making the other man back up on the couch, before kissing him softly”No, I don’t think I will”

“...I wouldn’t too”


End file.
